Poison Gas Grenade (Gear)
Poison Gas Grenade (Gear)s are one of the unlockable equipment items in MAG, available in the 3rd and final tier of the Explosives Skills branch. You must be level 33 to unlock them, at a cost of 5500. The grenades cost 600C to equip, using any of the 3 Gear slots for a load out. When used, it is used similar to a smoke grenade. Several seconds after landing on the ground, the grenade will begin to emit a cloud of yelllow-green smoke that slowly incapacitates and kill enemies. Along with this it blurs the screen of anyone who enters while they are in the cloud and up to 3 or 4 seconds after they leave it, making effective combat extremely difficult. Gas is often used most effectively when blocking off shortcuts, chokepoints etc. They're also good for preventing the deactivation of pending objectives (cooling towers, burnoff towers, AA Guns, Mortar Batteries, uplinks, etc.), as they generally wear off after the objective has been captured or destroyed. Throwing a gas grenade into an enemy spawn area can cause devastating effects, as the blurred vision will cause some targets to walk into walls and not be able to escape. Killing an enemy while affected by the gas will get you the "Coughing Killer" trophy. Throwing poison gas grenades inside rooms that contain the gas pump objectives in Domination Mode are a generally good tactic, since many players will gather around the room in an attempt to defend it. However, this tactic is not foolproof; the enemy will often retreat to any unaffected floors. An advantage in this is that once they are on another floor, you can quickly get to the pump while they are firing from awkward positions or running inside from the rear entrance. Another common tactic used by players is to throw a gas grenade near the enemy bunkers; this impairs the enemy as they exit their bunkers, or while they try to disarm any charges planted there. Another tactic is to throw a gas grenade on a potential entry point in a room, thus effectively preventing anyone to go in or get out. The downside is that you'll kill your own troops as they try to run through the gas to the objective, or gassing the objective when you can clearly see your team is already in the objective. Common sense is the best tactic. If the need arises, gas grenades can be used as a more dangerous form of smoke grenades. When defending the final objectives in domination mode, it is usually a good idea to toss one slightly outside of a recently destroyed gate. This will hinder the breach, and make the enemies coming in more vulnurable, as their vision will be momentarily distorted, making for easy targets. If done perfectly, this will sometimes stop the advance until the gas recedes, thus buying time for engineers to get the door/gate back up. Another very common tactic when using Poison Gas Grenades is whenever you plant at any objective, to throw a grenade directly in front of it, barring access to the bomb, at the cost of death or severe injuries. Along with this is also using Increased Chemical Resistance, and throwing in a Poison Gas Grenade directly in front of the objective ''before ''you plant (this is usually only used with crowded objectives such as bunkers and burnoff towers) to make enemies scatter, and to permit you to amble into the objective and plant, with the luxury of no one trying to stop you. Category:Equipment Category:Gear Category:Content Category:Weapon Category:Grenade